And I do wanna love you
by Smokey.bailey97
Summary: Clare had always had a trust issue when it comes to men. He father left when she was a young child, what will happen when a mysterious boy named Eli comes into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**_2nd story... ehh... Idk if I like it yet or not. It was inspired by the song, For the nights I can't remember by Hedley! I know the flashback isnt much of a flashback, but i'm still learning (: R & R! 4 reviews for chapter 2. _**

_Clare had always had a trust issue when it comes to men. He father left when she was a young child, what will happen when a mysterious boy named Eli comes into her life?_

"Clare, have any special plans for friday night?" My mother asked as we sat at the table and ate breakfest.

"No mom, I don't.." I replied, staring down at my food.

She was always asking me what plans I had on the weeknds, hoping I had sometype of date or was hanging out with a guy. She kept pushing the dating issue on my ever since I turned 15. But the truth is... I've never been able to trust a guy after he left...

_*Flashback*_

_My dad had left us when I was a mere 7 years old, though I remeber it as if it just happened yesturday. My mom and dad had been fighting for quite sometime and I guess he got tired of it... So he just left. I haven't seen him since. For the longest time I blamed myself, but my mom kept telling me it wasn't my fault. He just decided to leave.. But that never helped with the trust issue. I just know if I ever get close to another guy, there gonna leave just like he did..._

_*End of Flashback*_

After I finished eating breakfest, I headed off to school, the good ole' Degrassi Community High School. The place where I'm going to spend the next 2 years of my life. Woo.

* * *

><p>I had always been the smart one in the family, Darcy got to beauty part.. I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't mind going to school, I keep to myself most of the time, so it's not that bad. The one class I'm actually looking forward too this year is Grade 11 advanced English this year..<p>

There was only one thing about this class I hated... Eli Goldsworthy. He always sat right behind me, and I always felt like he was trying to burn a whole through my head with his eyes. We never really talked, he just stared. I couldn't figure out why he was even in this class, it's not like he takes any type of notes or anything...

"Class, today I will be assigning everyone with a partner to revise your work and give you some advice." Mrs. Dawes said as she entered the classroom. She looked down her clipboard then back up, naming off the pairs.

"Clare Edwards, you will be pared with... Eli Goldsworthy." My jaw dropped. You've got to be kidding me...Him? I couldn't believe it. Could my life get any worse?

I shrugged it off for the time being, and tok my notes like I normally do. After class, I went to ask Mrs. Dawes if there was anywhere I could seap partners. There was no way I was working with Eli.

"I'm sorry Clare, but I think it'll do you some good to work with Eli. Your storys lately have been impersonall and lack the emotion I'm looking for."

I just smiled and went on. Apperently there was nothing I could do, I'd just have to work with this neanderthal. So much for liking English this year...

* * *

><p><strong>I know... It sucks right? Review and let me know! :P<strong>


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! :

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
>REMEMBER i NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! i ONLY HAVE 2!<p>cOME ON PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT REVIEW! (: <p>


	3. English Class

**I know its short... but i'm thinking about ending this story.. Review and tell me what you think?**

As Clare headed to her english class, she thought about what kind of assignment she might be given today. If there was any class she loved. It was this one. She was so excited until she saw Eli Goldsworthy sitting behind her chair.

* * *

><p>She quietly made her way to her seat, hoping Eli wouldn't talk to her. That plan failed... "Hey Blue Eyes." I tried to ignore him.. So far that plan was working. "Oh come on Clare. You know you wanna turn around.." He kept on trying.. There was no way I was talking to him. "You and I both know you wanna see my sexy-self this morning." He was so smug.. I quickly turned around, trying to tell him to shut up. Only I didn't know how close he was, as I turned around, our lips smacked into each other. Eli apparently got what he wanted, as he licked my bottom lip for entrance. First off, I'm not going to have a make out scene in front of the whole class and secondly, not with Eli Goldsworthy.<p>

I quickly pulled back, turning back around in my seat. Once my mind started processing things, I realized, I just kissed Eli Goldsworthy...

* * *

><p>I tried to focus for the rest of the class, but it wasn't working. I acted like I was taking notes, so Eli wouldn't know that I was thinking about the kiss that much... But good Gosh it was great, even if it was just a peck.. No... I do NOT have feelings for Eli.. I can't..<p>

Or can I?

**REview are tell me if I should continue or not?**


End file.
